Siénteme (MikamixLight)
by KazuYagami
Summary: Sea en la vida o en la muerte, en el cielo o en el infierno, entre el dolor o el alivio, juntos haremos nuestra propia justicia, aquella que jamás debió morir. Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Parafilia (Necrofilia), Angustia, Tragedia, BL.


_Si no estás tú… yo no puedo. No puedo._

La sonrisa desencajada que se hizo en mi rostro era suficiente muestra de la satisfacción que alcancé en el instante que mis pies dejaron de andar, me había detenido, justo frente a un edificio de fúnebre complexión. Hacía frío, y el cielo se pintó de gris, seguramente a punto de llorar por tu partida, tal vez al igual que yo, estaba consciente que los días en que la justicia era reina absoluta de este corrupto mundo habían llegado a su fin, pues tú, el alimento de los miedos en esas incorregibles personas que hacían llamarse humanos había muerto.

Y lo peor de todo es que yo era el causante de ello, el único, razón por la que ahora estaba aquí.

Sin avistamiento de sosiego entré, ni sabiendo bien cómo evadí la seguridad del demacrado lugar. Dos o tres puertas más y mi instinto me advirtió que estaba cerca, no se equivocó. Una camilla y un bulto sobre ella, eso era todo lo que iluminaba la pobre lamparilla mural en aquella solitaria habitación a la que fui a parar. Allí donde sólo el inoportuno tictac de algún lejano reloj dentro de la estancia, llenó el silencio que se hizo de pronto al enfrentarme a aquel cuerpo ya sin vida.

Tragué grueso, mi corazón parecía luchar por escapar de mi pecho por como latía, apreté mis puños una, una y otra vez, tan nerviosamente que la curvatura de mis uñas quedaron marcadas en la palma de mis manos. Por fin, luego de amargos días volvía a estar junto a él, con quien irracionalmente se había convertido en mi todo.

Ni siquiera podría describir con exactitud lo que sentí al encontrarnos por segunda vez, pues mis ansias por verle eran imposibles de apagar, sin embargo, ahora que ahí estaba no sabía qué hacer. Mi mente estaba en otra parte, lejos de la realidad que me convocaba, lejos de lo que verdaderamente debía importarme, sólo mis pies atinaron a –literalmente– arrastrarme para quedar a su lado, haciéndome vivo protagonista de una ola de hielo, esa que sólo podía ser comparada con la que viví cuando vi caer la montaña de ilusiones con las que idealizaba mi dios, todo para terminar distinguirla haciéndose pedazos bajo la comisura de sus pies.

Su pulcro ser estaba envuelto en una fina tela de color blanco, levemente enrojecida por lo que supuse era la frescura de su sangre. Sí, su sangre, aquella que no fui capaz de proteger… Rememoré, por saber de sobra que el solo culpable de su muerte había sido yo, la persona en que él depositó su confianza, haciéndome partícipe del arriesgado deleite que daba un cuaderno maldito como lo era la Death Note. Y es que ahora divisé, con el peso que merecía, lo que había llegado a hacer.

 _Un nuevo mundo._

Pensando en esa ya seca utopía, con la delicadeza que siempre mereció, descubrí su marchito cuerpo deleitándome al instante con la blancura de su piel, con la irremediablemente atractiva frialdad de su ser. Quedé sin aliento, a punto de echarme a su regazo para secarme con esa rabia que me recorría por el hecho de haberle fallado, no obstante, antes de cometer tal acto, casi lloré. La culpa me atormentó más aún, hasta mi paranoia ante aquella demoledora imagen que mis ruines ojos vieron, pues fue perturbadora, tanto que casi cegó mis sentidos de delirante ira y desesperación. Una cicatriz, aún abierta, decoraba horriblemente su hombro derecho acompañada de unas cuantas más que divisé al recorrerlo con mi –ahora ya– colérica mirada.

¿Cómo era posible?, el sagrado cuerpo de mi dios había sido acribillado, imprimiendo en su carne la marca insana de aquellos que jamás encontraron cordura en su ideal, aquellos que –en vez de él– debieron haber muerto, aquellos que juntos hubiésemos destruido, a los que inequívocamente hubiésemos corregido.

 _¡¿Por qué no hice nada para impedirlo entonces?! ¡¿Qué gano ahora con lamentarme?!_

Yo que pude haberle salvado, cobardemente le di la espalda y no hice nada, sencillamente no moví ni un músculo cuando vi cómo llegaba tu fin, ¡Yo, el que prometió jamás defraudarte! Yo, el que ahora no valía nada porque ya no estabas tú. Peor aún, lo que más me llenaba de decepción, fue el cuanto sufriste por hacer de este mundo uno mejor, pero por un estúpido error, cegado por el no saber qué hacer, fui yo quien echó a la borda todo lo que habías y pudiste ser.

Por eso estaba aquí ahora, dándote la cara, enfrentándome a mis más ocultos miedos luego de aquel día de enero en que te perdí para siempre. Estaba arrepentido por no haberte ayudado, por hacer nada en el momento que más me necesitaste, por dejarme vencer por la incertidumbre, por haber creído en la derrota, incluso cuando aún quedaban esperanzas, llanamente por ser un idiota, un cobarde. ¡Un inútil!

Y al verlo allí, inerte y sin sentido, carente de la fuerza que siempre impregnó en mí, estallé en el instante que me dejé caer sobre su pecho, cuando me aferré a él para desahogar mi pena y frustración. Las lágrimas que estaban estancadas y reprimidas a salir, ahora fluían de mis ojos con posibilidades nulas de retención o apaciguo. Ahora era el dónde y el cuándo de ser derramadas, más si ese fuego aniquilador en mi interior deseaba apagarse con el simple susurro de tu compasión.

—¡Perdóname, perdóname! Vuelve a hacer justicia con tus persistentes manos… ¡Condena a los que no merecen vivir!

Repetí con demencia, aferrándome aún más al frío cuerpo de mi ensoñación, depositando inconscientemente en él, mis sinceras y más penosas lágrimas de dolor. Y es que hubiese dado lo que me pidiesen a cambio de que aquel majestuoso ser continuara con el camino que había predispuesto para el fin de esta podrida sociedad, libre de toda escoria que jamás debió existir. Lo que fuera habría dado, incluso mi vida, ¿Qué era ella si todo lo que le daba sentido eras tú? Pero y a pesar de las lamentaciones auto-criminándome una y otra vez por haberlo traicionado, sabía que no conseguiría nada si pedía perdón desde tan lejos y por lo mismo hice lo que tenía que hacer, enfrentarte.

Hace sólo horas y sin saber cómo, escapé del confinamiento en que me tenían sumido, porque sabía que tras esas cuatro paredes se estaba preparando cautelosamente mi anegada muerte. Lo sabía, después de haber hecho tanta justicia con mis propias manos el único pasaje que me quedaba era uno hacía la horca. Me resigné a pensar que ese era mi fin, pero si no venía antes hasta aquí no estaría de ningún modo tranquilo, lo que más anhelaba era sentirte vivo una vez más, con silencio o presencia, daba igual, el simple hecho de saber que vendría a verte alimentaba mis últimos días hasta no poder más.

—¿Sabes por qué Kira? ¿El por qué te seguí importándome nada lo que fuera de mí?— Solté al aire, sonriendo con melancolía, pasando de esos espontáneos halagos por sobre su piel a caricias turbias, cargadas de nada más que devoción— Yo te amaba… desde el primer día que supe de ti, desde el instante que me deje capturar por tu martirio.

Era un hecho que la llama que solía estar expectante para nacer, se prendió con inmensa potencia cuando no soporté por más verte y no actuar, sí, en aquel segundo que toqué tus labios por primera vez con los míos, cuando robé el primero de los miles de besos que venía a darte esa noche. Era un deleite el cómo disfrutaba de tu muerta boca, de tus caídos sentidos y constantes suplicios, como te besé hasta que mi aliento me denegó acceso sino quería fallecer.

—Y vengo a hacerte mío, sólo mío— Sentencié con total seguridad, antes de posarme sobre él para disponer a hacer de mis fantasías una completa realidad.

Ya nada podría pararme, nada acabaría con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mí. Entonces todo se volvió liviano, mis pies ya no dolían por haber corrido tanto, ni siquiera tenía ese nudo en la garganta que me reprimía cuando había llegado allí. Todo se volvió nada cuando recorrí desde ese apetecible cuello hasta su pecho, maravillándome con el delicioso aroma natural que aún permanecía intacto en su piel, acompañando esas caricias salvajes que daba con mordidas de locura e insensatez, porque ansiaba marcarte como mío.

Eras de mi propiedad, mío, mío y de nadie más.

 _Siénteme dios Kira, siente mi perdón, mis lágrimas, mi amor._

Pensé cuando ya me vi completamente desnudo junto a él, derrochando nada más que pasión con los toques que deposité, en los que dejé claro en su carne todo aquello que sentía y merecía conocer. Me hundí en su cuerpo tieso y frío, al fin sintiendo –paradójicamente y aunque tarde– el calor que siempre deseé de él. La acogida que recibí fue majestuosa, seguía caliente, su interior seguía vivo a pesar de todo. Lentamente y sin apuro alguno me moví, hechizado por lo placentero que se podía sentir allí; estaba apretado, húmedo y exquisitamente insaciable.

Disfrutaba, irremediablemente lo disfrutaba.

Pero tarde cuenta me di. Podía sentir mil y un cosas del cuerpo de mi dios ahora; lujuria, placer, deseo o éxtasis, y otros cien mil de sinónimos más, pero faltaba lo más primordial, lo que siempre verdaderamente soñé para el momento de verle a la cara. Era su esencia, la esencia de Yagami Light ahora no existía, se esfumó, ya no estaba.

E inconscientemente, tal vez quise regresarla por primera vez, por eso besé todo lo que mi arrebato de locura permitió, sus brazos, sus mejillas, su pecho, sus manos, todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, magnificando con la perfección de su ser, pero conforme al recorrido de mi boca, noté que nada era suficiente. Sus brazos no estaban rodando mi cuello, no oía sonidos de su boca salir, en su rostro no había expresión, mucho menos su corazón estaba galopando como el mío lo hacía mientras me movía en su interior. Ni la poca calidez que guardaba consiguió que mis marchitas ilusiones se hicieran realidad, a pesar de que mil y una veces imaginé qué facciones haría, era un hecho de que jamás lo viviría, de ningún modo podría saber si él en verdad me quería.

Y dolía, vaya que dolía, el no poder sentirlo, ni siquiera una mínima palabra poderle oír. A fin de cuentas estaba pagando con creces mi más grande error. Todo antes era sufrimiento e injusticias, crímenes y abusos, ni siquiera trabajar día y noche llevando a esos criminales a su vuelta de mano alimentaban mi hambre de justicia, nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con la satisfacción que me diste al elegirme, al saber que yo era quien te hacia falta, no sé si tanto o más del que yo te necesitaba a ti, pero era lo que menos me importaba, con tal de serte útil hubiese llegado a límites endemoniadamente incalculables sólo por ti.

Lo supe, supe que definitivamente el destino no estaba de nuestro lado, mucho menos ahora que al fin se había dado este reencuentro. El bullicio se hizo insoportable, gritos de protestas, sirenas de policía, ruido de frenos en las calles, otros de portazos y vidrios rotos se escuchaban, ¿Qué acaso nunca nos dejarían en paz?. Ya nos habían separado una vez, de esa manera tan cruel, tú cayendo ante las manos de aquel que ahora se proclama " _L"_ y yo, acabando inmerso en el mismo infierno desde que te vi morir, pero ahora sus sermones no cesaban, me advertían que si no salía en dos minutos de allí mi condena sólo sería peor.

—No los escuches, no los escuches… sólo a mí, a mí— Balbuceé cerca de su oído acariciando con rapidez sus cabellos, cerrando mis ojos y esperando tal vez que todo fuera una pesadilla, que aquellos intrusos nunca llegarían, mucho menos que lograrían volver a distanciarnos.

¿Entonces que aprendí?

—¡…No! ¡Moriré aquí, con él!

Sé que aquello fue lo último que dije antes que un dolor agudo y desesperante se apoderar de mi pecho, a la altura del corazón, porque luego sentí más nada, sólo el negro de un abismo en que regresar no era una posibilidad, pero qué más me importaba. Unos brazos cálidos y acogedores, que acompañados de esa inconfundible mirada miel que nunca, ni en las pesadillas podría olvidar me recibieron sin rechistar.

Tú me perdonabas, en tu misericordia me habías dado mi última felicidad.

 _Sea en la vida o en la muerte, en el cielo o en el infierno, entre el dolor o el alivio, juntos haremos nuestra propia justicia, aquella que jamás debió morir._


End file.
